Semiconductor manufacturing processes utilize a wide variety of gases provided to a process chamber during processing of semiconductor substrates. Many process chambers utilize a “showerhead” type gas distribution assembly to provide processing gases into a semiconductor process chamber (such as an etch chamber or a deposition chamber). Showerheads may have a variety of configurations, such as providing gases to one zone or multiple zones of the process chamber. Such configurations are typically fixed and a showerhead configured to provide gases in one manner (for example, one zone) may not be used to provide gases in one manner (for example, two zones).
The inventors have provided a configurable showerhead to provide gases to the process chamber in one or more zones, as desired.